Clefairy and the Moon Stone!
Plot The episode opens with our heroes hiking up to Mt. Moon, and discussing the legend of a meteor known as the Moon Stone that fell to Earth during prehistoric times. At the base of the mountain, the group comes across a man in a lab coat being attacked by a flock of Zubat. Misty prompts Ash to act, and he has Pikachu use Thunder Shock to force the Zubat to fly away. The man introduces himself as Seymour, a scientist who's upset because someone installed strong and bright lights that are disturbing the wild Pokemon that live in the caves of the mountain, including Zubat, Paras, and Sandshrew. Seymour explains that he thinks the attackers are after the Moon Stone, adding that it's a million years old or more and hidden deep under the mountain. Seymour also says that fragments of the Moon Stone are said to increase the power of a Pokemon, and then states his theory that Pokemon came from outer space, and used the Moon Stone as their spacecraft. At that moment, a Clefairy bounces by, carrying something. Ash checks Dexter for more information, and decides to catch it. However, Seymour intervenes. Soon, Meowth has the little Clefairy trapped, so Brock and Ash both agree that if Team Rocket is in the area, they have to stop him before they cause any serious trouble. Team Rocket then comes in and admits that they put up the lights, and Meowth reveals their plan to steal the Moon Stone. Ash and Brock square off with Team Rocket in a two-on-two battle. Jessie and James bring out their Pokemon, and Ash and Brock bring out Butterfree and Zubat, which Brock caught earlier. Koffing uses Smog, but Butterfree counters with Whirlwind, and Brock has Zubat use Double Team to help out. The Pokemon exchange attacks, and the battle culminates with a Supersonic attack to confuse the enemy, and another Whirlwind from Butterfree to send them blasting off again, without Meowth. Meanwhile, Misty and Seymour follow the Clefairy as it exits the cave and goes up the mountain. Mewoth, waiting for it, demands the Moon Stone it's holding to be handed over to him. Misty sends out Staryu by dropping its Pokeball into the river. Without much trouble, Staryu sends Meowth blasting off as well. Later, Brock feeds all the Pokemon his special Pokemon Food, made from his own special recipe. Seymour has a taste and likes it, but Ash doesn't when he tastes it. Meanwhile, Pikachu and Clefairy are having a conversation nearby. They hop away, and the rest of the group follows. They arrive in another cave, and they find the core of the Moon Stone. Clefairy adds the stone it was carrying to the base of the core, which completes the circuit. The large core, surrounded by the smaller fragments, begins to glow under the light of the moon. Dozens of Clefairy approach and begin to pray to and dance around the Moon Stone. The gang theorizes that the Moon Stone must be sacred to the Clefairy, and Seymour comes up with a wild theory that humans will one day travel to space with Pokemon on the Moon Stone. However, he's interrupted by Team Rocket. Seymour charges in an attempt to attack Team Rocket, but ends up losing his glasses. Ash sends out Pikachu and Brock backs him up with Onix. Jessie has Ekans use Dig, and James has Koffing use Smokescreen. Ash calls out Pidgeotto and has it uses Whirlwind to blow away the smoke, but when the smoke clears, Team Rocket and the Moon Stone are gone. Brock tells Onix to use Dig in order to follow them underground, while the rest of the team, save for Seymour, run through the caves. One of the Clefairy then gives Seymour his glasses. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is using the Moon Stone to slide down the hill and away from the mountain. Onix suddenly appears, upsetting the sled, and attempts to Tackle Team Rocket. However, Koffing intercepts and both Pokemon fall to the ground. At that moment, Seymour and the Clefairy pop up out of Onix's tunnel. The Clefairy then use Metronome, which induces Hypnosis, and then they use it again, but the second time induces a Hyper Beam, sending Team Rocket blasting off again. Chips of the Moon Stone drift down from the sky, and some of the Clefairy make contact with them and evolve into Clefable. Later, with the Moon Stone back inside the mountain, Seymour says that he's going to stay and help the Clefairy and Clefable guard the Moon Stone. Following that night's events, the gang reaches the road to Cerulean City. Ash notices a message that Gary wrote on the sign, which infuriates him, and causes him to speed down the road as the episode ends. Major events *Ritsu Tainaka is revealed to own a Flareon nicknamed Corona. *Corona is revealed to know Ember and Flamethrower. *Ui Hirasawa is revealed to own a Clefairy nicknamed Bella. *Bella is revealed to know Double Slap, and learns Metronome. *Azusa Nakano is revealed to own a Skitty nicknamed Cadel. *Cadel is revaled to know Double Slap and Assist, and learns Play Rough. *Yui Hirasawa is revealed to own a Jigglypuff nicknamed Wiggy. *Wiggy is revaled to know Pound and Sing. *Tsumugi's Nidoran is revaled to know Poison Sting and Double Kick, and is nicknamed Nida. *Evangeline A.K.McDowell is revealed to own a Zubat. *Negi is revealed to own a Paras. *Negi's Paras is revealed to know Leech Life, Slash and Mega Drain. *Nodoka Miyazaki catches a Sandshrew. *Nodoka's Sandshrew is revealed to know Rapid Spin, Dig and Swift. *Liam's Nidoran is revealed to know Poison Sting. *Brock catches a Zubat. *Mio Akiyama is revealed to own a Vaporeon nicknamed Vaporino. *Vaporino is revealed to know Water Gun and Aurora Beam. *Ben catches a Clefable Characters 'Humans' *Liam *Ash *Misty *Brock *Gary (fantasy; Japanese version only) *Seymour *Yui Hirasawa *Mio Akiyama *Ritsu Tainaka *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Azusa Nakano *Ui Hirasawa *Kooky Kid (debut) *Jessie *James *Negi Springfield *Yue Ayase *Asuna Kagurazaka *Konoka Konoe *Haruna Saotome *Setsuna Sakurazaki *Makie Sasaki *Evangeline A.K.McDowell *Nodoka Miyazaki *Ayaka Yukihiro Animals *Spyro *Chamo 'Pokemon' *Pikachu (Ash's) *Meowth (Team Rocket) *Butterfree (Ash's) *Pidgeotto (Ash's) *Charmeleon (Liam's) *Spearow (Liam's) *Nidoran♂ (Liam's) *Beedrill (Liam's) *Hitmonchan (Ben's; Rocky) *Clefable (Ben's; new; debut) *Staryu (Misty's; debut) *Onix (Brock's) *Zubat (Brock's; new; debut) *Ekans (Jessie's) *Koffing (James's) *Eevee (Negi's) *Paras (Negi's; debut) *Zubat (Evangeline's; debut) *Eevee (Nodoka Miyazaki's) *Sandshrew (Nodoka Miyazaki's; new; debut) *Jigglypuff (Yui Hirasawa's; Wiggy; debut) *Skitty (Azusa Nakano's; Cadel; debut) *Clefairy (Ui Hirasawa's; Bella; debut) *Flareon (Ritsu Tainaka's; Corona; debut) *Vaporeon (Mio Akiyama's; Vaporino; debut) *Nidoran (Tsumugi's; Nida) *Sandshrew *Clefairy (multiple; some evolve; debut) *Clefable (multiple; newly evolved; debut) *Zubat (multiple) *Paras (multiple; debut) Trivia Transcript Clefairy and the Moon Stone!/(Transcript) Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes Category:Liam's Adventures Series Category:This Episode learn new moves Category:This Episode caught a New Pokemon